emotezfandomcom-20200213-history
Zs'Skayr vs. Zombozo
Ah, at last! I'm free from the watch, I feel empty, But now I have to deal with a clown made of smoke and confetti, Feeling twisted, sadistic, I get vicous, and mystic, Chemicals won't scare me, I'm wicked, I pop up like a piston, In a bad way, you're gifted, but in a bad way I'm never too distant, I'll be right behind you, listening, then I'll become the ruler of your systems, Just like my skull you'll be tilted, a circus act, it's my mission, To make sure I kill you, no one will know, you'll be drifted, How heavenly, heck, it sure feels like Christmas, Nah it feels like Halloween. But I'll still make sure you're enlisted, on my own list of wishes for Santa, I'll call it the sicklist, You pop up like a piston, but my circus acts are so fast, you'll have missed it, The Circus Illuminati, I've got me three times the personal assistance, Together we form a pack, that you freaks call Apocolyptic, I find you hard on out, but soft inside, like a biscuit, I can put the "chills" in even you there, I cannot be restricted! You going to add figurative language? You're lives a soccerball, I just kicked it, Nothing to fear but fear itself, that saying might as will be rewritten, Like the dinosaurs, I'll murder you so bad, you'll never seem to have existed, You've got a team and the Psyclown, I do not need to be assisted, Mind of the foolish, is very polar to the mind of telekinesis, Why don't you call up your contacts, perphaps the dumbest, Thumbskull and Fisttrick, Fear is only in your thoughts, Hah! I'm right here, so no it isn't, So leave your toys and go home, or I will make you a victim, You're pessimistic, your crippled words, but I still feel optimistic, It all depends, on how you fix your one-eyed vision, Going to run away? I'll just hit'em where they livin', Come right to your cave, I'm a special deliverin', My shows are astonishingly scary, yours are just a gimmick, I'd tell you to get out, but I'm still not finished, There's no reason to hold back, I know you still haven't commited, You're also afraid the light, how do ya' live, are you kiddin'? You're scared of Gwen Tennyson! Oops out-burst, I couldn't have resisted, You're stupid Christmas beliefs, about recieving, and givin', Keep your hand to yourself, or else I'll knock your wrist in, Tell all the villains like you did Gwen, you can be the first witness, Don't be offended, Herbert, my insults are just very vivid, You're stupid machines and toys, don't match to my fearsome physics, I don't steal any fear, I send it, I'll excuse you while you lose some weight, so you can fit down that chimney, Am I good or am I good I didn't hear that lie correctly- Maybe you should take of your hood since it isn't even a bit protecting- Upon the Sun you're simply done so don't you even dare get butt hurt- Isn't this fun you feeling spun why wont you ever give me answers- Let's hurry this I'm on a clock I heard you got stuck in a watch- Don't pass out now you feelin' shocked you didn't know the skills I've got- Zombozo strikes I dawn the light I make even the emotionless gasp- Matter of life or death by knife I will still get the Last Laugh, Don't ever drop the soap, becuase where you going will feel like prison, Maybe you don't understand, I am your death sentence, Once I'm done with you, you'll be afraid of the dark, Laughter is the best medicine, for me! It sure leaves a mark, Charmed, i'm sure, but the zombozo will strike back, I have many tricks up my sleeve, and in my hat, You self-proclaim yourself the best, but I simply stare, I may have burned up several times, but you left becuase you were scared,